


A Spoonful of Something

by painting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painting/pseuds/painting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeking shelter from the rain at Keith's apartment following a mandatory lab experiment with the guy, Lance has a chat with Keith's roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Something

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece from a college lab AU we've been playing around with, wherein the younger four are undergrad researchers and Shiro's one of the graduate students leading the team. 
> 
> I'm a shamelessly indulgent obsessed nut for sickfics and I've got like a million headcanons about them, starting with Shiro knowing his (pseudo) brother well enough to pick up on when he's not feeling well (and the things that make him feel better).

Lance heard the water running in the main hall bathroom and assumed it was time for him to follow in Keith’s footsteps. The master bedroom door had been opened, so Lance knocked once before stepping inside. Had Shiro already left for the night? 

He heard shuffling coming from the walk-in closet – man, Shiro’s room was nice – and Lance paused, wondering how to approach him to ask for the shower without a) being weird about it or b) startling him. Luckily, Shiro noticed him first and made eye contact just before Lance spoke, so he didn’t have to worry about the latter.

“Hey, Shiro, sorry, Keith said I could use your shower?” Lance said, feeling weird and exposed wearing just his jeans and boxers and nothing else, holding a rain-soaked bundle of his clothes close to his chest with one of Keith’s dry t-shirts hanging off of his arm. 

“Lance!” Shiro greeted, stepping into full view. He’d traded in his sweats for a sleek pair of pants and a nice shirt, looking presentable enough for academic company but not so formal that he’d look like he was trying too hard. Shiro always managed to strike a perfect balance. “Hm? Oh, alright, I don’t mind. How is Keith doing?” 

He’d said it so casually that Lance almost didn’t pick up on what Shiro actually meant, but he had to ask to make sure. “What, you mean his--?”

“Yeah, I noticed he was coming down with something yesterday,” Shiro said. “I was worried he’d have a fever and have to miss the project tonight, but it looks like it’s just a bad cold. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” Lance answered without thinking. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Okay, there’s some cough syrup and a bottle of Tylenol in my bathroom above the sink,” Shiro explained, pointing to the open bathroom door with his thumb. “He hates taking them, but they always make him feel better.”

“Why does he do that?” Lance asked. “He’s so _stubborn_. All night I kept trying to offer to do things to help him and he kept saying no!”

“That sounds like Keith,” Shiro replied, but he sounded a lot more fond than he did frustrated. “If you leave them out and get him to think taking them was his idea, that might make things a little easier for you.” The way Shiro talked about Keith reminded Lance of the time he was pet-sitting for his aunt, all with instructions on how to trick someone into doing something that was for their own good. “Is there anything you need from me?”

“Tissues,” Lance said. “Keith said you guys ran out and trust me he _needs_ —”

Shiro laughed. It was a beautiful sound. “Say no more. Well, if that’s everything, then I think I’ll get going. You have my number, I think. But it’s saved in Keith’s phone too if you need it.”

“I’m sure we’ll be okay,” Lance assured him with a grin. “You can count on me. I have a ton of little siblings and cousins, so I know a thing or two about taking care of people.”

“I bet you do,” Shiro said. He sounded so sincere and calm when he spoke that it made Lance forget that he was having this conversation without a shirt on. “Thanks, Lance. You guys have a good night.”

“You too!” Lance called back, because Shiro had already started to walk toward the front door. Lance pocketed the information as he finished stripping down, then he stepped into the shower and started to clean himself off.

 

 


End file.
